The Ultimate Gift Was You and Me
by Daunyel
Summary: Another look at the story": Take My Hand, Fore I Cannot Go On Without You". See how Hannah and Gerard feel about the whole ordeal.
1. Part One

**THE ULTIMATE GIFT WAS YOU AND ME**

**PART ONE**

Alayna Lee had driven over the past two hours, rain pouring all around her. She was on her way to the Wachovia Arena. Yes, she had been crazy to venture back to her old stomping grounds, but this concert was going to be well worth it and since she'd grown up in this area, she wouldn't get lost.

In four hours the concert would begin and her tickets had her seated near the stage. This was going to be the most fun she would ever have, maybe one of the last times before she went through dialysis, but this had been her gift to herself. She needed this before her worries of a heart transplant and seeing this band would put her mind at ease.

She passed the exit for the business section. Yes, it hadn't changed at all since she left over five years ago. The only difference was the bridge work, yet traffic was moving smoothly. Forty-five minutes to an hour before she arrived at the arena and already her body trembled with excitement.

"Soon. Soon I'll see them live and this will be the best day ever in my life." She smiled and slowed as the rain fell harder. It didn't worry her none, she'd grown up in this weather and soon it would disperse and the sun would come back out and the heat would be unbearable once more. It was a typical day here.

She got off the Interstate and headed south. Here the highway had become two to three lanes and very congested during rush hour. She moved along at a slower pace but she watched as the scenery passed. The second exit was her destination and she could see the parking lot of the Arena filling as she turned the corner of the off ramp. She would have to walk into the rain, but it would be worth it. She would live.

She parked some time later, being lucky to get semi-close to the entrance. She pulled her hood over her head, secured her ticket in a pocket under her hoodie and opened the door to the car, jumped out and made sure her car was locked and closed the door before jogging over to the doors. Everyone was inside waiting to get in, the one good thing about the Arena, a lot of space to wait inside instead of in the rain.

"Hi." A voice said and she turned to a girl with short dark hair.

"Hi." She said out of breath, "Lucky for us we can wait inside eh?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I never imagined this place was so big."

"Wait until you get inside, it's worth it."

The girl looked at her, "You from around here?"

"I use to live an hour away, my sister lived ten minutes from here and I lived here mainly all my life up until five years ago.

"Wow. Is there much to do here?"

Alayna shook her head. "Not really, you have to travel another hour or so to go to any amusement parks. But it wasn't bad living around here."

"Yeah, it just seems so unexciting."

Alayna could agree, she had left and moved to Hackensack, New Jersey to find her place in life. She was living in a beautiful home with her parents and found it quite calming and her job at the local music store with Hannah, her best friend, made it her while. Hannah couldn't go and had sold the ticket to her instead. One of the reasons she was able to get a ticket to a My Chemical Romance concert.

"Seems they are letting us in early."

Alayna raised her head and spotted security ushering people in. She pulled her ticket from a plastic bag in her pocket and held onto it tightly. Once she and the girl next to her got to the door they handed over their tickets and were then given bracelets to get in.

"This is so exciting." The girl said, "Oh by the way, I'm Jules."

"Alayna."

"A pleasure meeting you Alayna!"

"Same here." She said and they went their separate ways.

Alayna took her seat and calmly waited out in the crowded arena. There would be over 10,000 people here tonight.

"Hey, it's you again." Jules said as she took a seat next to Alayna. "I'm right next to you, how cool is that?"

"Freaky, but defiantly cool. We got what, three hours till the show?"

"Yeah and everyone is already restless." She laughed. "But time will pass by quickly and soon it's going to rock in here."

Alayna smiled. This was going to be a great night. She dozed a little, Jules must have been watching her and kept her safe but as she felt a tug on her sleeve did she open her eyes, "What?"

"The concert is about to begin!"

She had slept three hours and not known it! "Oh wow! Thank you for waking me."

"It was not a thing. You looked tired and I must say, you look like your ready to rock."

"Oh I am." She grinned as music began to play.

Small lights came from the stage, it was still dark but as the music grew louder and a voice began to sing did screams fill the room and flames lit the stage. There in all his glory was Gerard and the band of My Chemical Romance.

For the next hour the band rocked on that stage and Alayna was impressed. Never in her twenty seven years had she seen such a show. She felt quite old being here but that didn't stop her from enjoying the show.

As the music slowed and came to a stop, Gerard yelled in the microphone, "We are My Chemical Romance." And was gone.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Jules squealed.

"Yes, it was."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Heading to my hotel room."

"How about you come to the back doors and wait the guys out. A lot of us fans do it and we usually get a chance to meet them."

Alayna was leery, it was dark out and it was raining but the idea was so appealing. So she planned out her strategy, she would use the girl's room, get some water and wait out the band with her new-found friend Jules.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Jules clapped her hands, "Great."

Alayna smiled, Jules was unlike the others here, she was more go-getting but that was fine by her. She'd been into the pop scene a long time and had been a dancer when she was younger. So the preppy, cheery thing didn't bother her in the least.

She did her business then, telling Jules she'd be right back. After combing her hair with her hands and pulling it tight into a ponytail, rubbing her teeth with her finger and pulling her hood back over her head, did she exit the restroom.

"Alayna."

Jules was sitting by the door, a few waters in hand. "I thought I help out. I know I am freaking you out, but I feel as if we're near the same age, you know?"

No, she didn't know but it was fine. "I'm 27."

"How cool! I'm 30."

Alright the girl was older than she but Alayna felt old most of the time.

"I thought you were 22!" she laughed, "Boy was I wrong."

"Hey, I love that. I get told that I am an immature 15 years old." She giggles.

They take off to the back of the arena, it's still pouring like mad and Alayna had made a quick detour to her car to get an umbrella and returned holding it above the two already drenched girls.

"Got to love this weather." She said.

"Yeah, it's raining men."

They laughed and other people turned and stared at them. They grabbed a spot and stood; now huddling under an even larger umbrella. Some of the girls there were quite nice and joked with them. Alayna told them all about her childhood growing up near here and how she loved the Blizzard of 93 that had trapped her family indoors for about five days.

They talked for quite some time and Alayna finally realized she was soaked. Rain had been coming in sideways and she'd gotten it bad. She sighed; she was determined to meet the band now, since two hours had passed. She knew she was stupid for doing this, but she would kick herself if she'd given up. She patiently waited, many of the others finally leaving and not being able to take the rain. Jules eventually left as well and Alayna held her umbrella over her head and watched the small group of people wait. Had Jules waited a few more, she would have seen the band as they emerged from the arena. The fans edged closer and greeted them, the band as drenched as the rest of them. She felt bad; they needed to get on the bus before they got sick.

"Hi." Frank said as he shook her hand.

"Hey Frank, I'm Alayna." She greeted him casually.

He was a bit taken back as was Ray. Most fans gushed how much they loved them and all yet she was quite the opposite.

"Hello Ray."

He shook her hand and smiled. She pulled the umbrella over them and they chatted. She kept calm, though her heart was beating madly. She was too old to act all excited and she needed some sleep as well, but she would keep her eyes open and say hi to each and every band member before they left.

Ray and Frank left, Bob and Mikey say hello quickly before talking to the others but Gerard stopped and smiled at her. She was in her glory! She was nudged in the side and realized she hadn't spoken.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, "Beautiful weather we're having eh?"

Gerard laughed, his hazel eyes twinkling, she was damn well nervous but his smile made it disappear.

"It's lovely, is it not?" He said and smiled.

She sighed, the day was crappy but seeing him smile and talk to her made it seem like nothing else.

"Sorry you have to be in the rain." She said and held her own umbrella over them to keep him from getting too wet.

"It's part of the job." He said.

"That sucks. Rain around here is maddening, always raining then for months it's hot or freezing and won't make up its mind and it rains again. I so hate the Mountains." She chattered.

She looked at her the whole time, she remembered that. His eyes never left hers. "Best get you on the bus and dry. I'll see you again soon, I promise." She said and handed the umbrella over. "I can afford a few days off; you can't, so get a move on." She said as she shooed him away.

He handed her a piece of paper before going, laughing as he thanked her and headed for the bus with her umbrella. She took off into the parking lot and located her car. She got in and tried to dry herself with the towel she brought with her. It was worth seeing him, that was all that mattered and she was glad she did it to begin with. She opened the paper and found that he'd given her his email and cell number. She stared in shock. Was it really his?

She folded the paper and placed it in her purse and drove off across the road. Her hotel was nearby and she needed some sleep; calling and confirming she be in late. When she got her bag and went into the lobby, exhausted from the day's adventure, did she encounter a small problem. Her room had been given away to someone else. She fumed and shook her head and headed back to her car. She'd called and informed them that she'd be there late and they gave her room up! How wrong was that! She pulled the car back on the road, maybe her sister would still be awake and she would crash there. She called and a sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi sis."

"Alayna?"

"Yeah, I was wondering, could I possibly crash at your place tonight? The hotel gave my room up and I got no where to go."

"Sure, come here. I'm getting up. How long will it be till you get here?"

"10 or 15 minutes. I'm near the Mall now."

"I'll be waiting."

"Thanx Jenna."

"Not a problem." She said and hung up.

She drove quickly over to her sister's apartment, the town was so quiet and she grimaced as she parked and got out of the car, grabbing her bag before quietly closing the door. Her niece would surely be asleep and she didn't need to awake her. But as her sister opened the door, her three year old niece sat on her mother's lap, clearly upset and crying.

"I woke her up didn't I?" she asked.

"No, she won't sleep. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Alayna placed her bag on the couch and took the crying child into her arms, pressing the baby's belly against her chest and slowly moving about, while calming the child. "Is she still teething?" she whispered.

"Yeah, she has one tooth to go."

Teething would make a child cranky and unable to sleep, but as she rocked the little girl, her blue eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

"Make sure her bed is flat and lay her to her side. Her sinuses may be congested as well."

Her sister nodded, thanked her and wished her good night and that she would see her in the morning. Alayna nodded and lay on the couch and was soon out.

_The Following Morning_

Alayna awoke when she realized she wasn't alone in the living room. She sat up and found her brother-in-law dozing in his leather chair. He was still dressed in his work clothes.

_He came home and passed out. _She grinned.

She got up and quietly went upstairs to use the bathroom. Her niece Bridget was still sleeping and she could see her sister in bed still. She would have to make coffee to wake them up but Bridget she would let be.

She did her business and quickly showered, she had brought along some clothes to change into. Once she was done, she quietly opened the door and looked into Bridget's room, she was up and smiling. Alayna placed her stuff on a chair and lifted her niece to her.

"Why hello my dear Bridget, aren't you my favorite niece." She smiled.

Jenna entered the room and yawned, "Morning." She said.

"Hi sis, thanx again for letting me crash here."

She yawned again, "I told you, you're more than welcome to come here."

"I know." She said and hugged her sister as did Bridget.

"I'll go make coffee, go shower and dress, and then we can wash Bridget over here and get ready. I'll take you all out for breakfast if that's alright."

Jenna nodded and smiled, "Fine by me, just need to wake Eric up."

Alayna laughed and headed back downstairs with her niece. They entered the kitchen and she began preparing coffee to brew. Bridget sat on the floor and chattered. It had been a year since she had last seen her sister and her family, yet Bridget remembered her. If only her family had been more nice to her sister, would she had remained back home. But Bridget was lucky; she had a family and her own home, something she desperately wanted.

"Hello Alayna." Eric said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey bro, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, work and more work."

"Sounds like fun."

"How's work at the music store."

"Great! I actually went to a concert here last night."

He raised an eyebrow, "That My Chemical Romance one?"

"Yeah."

"How can you like them?" he asked.

"The same way you like that crap you listen to."

Jenna came into the room and laughed, "Still at it I see."

Bridget just laughed and carried on chattering to herself. Alayna poured them all coffee.

"I wanted to go and much of their music is great. And besides I had to leave the pop scene sooner than later."

"But those fans are rough." He said.

"Not this one girl I met last night or a few I hung out with waiting for the band."

"Then you were lucky."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Eric is just plain scared to go to a concert."

The girls laughed, including Bridget. Eric sighed, "I am never going to get any peace am I?"

They shook their heads no.

"I'm getting a shower as I see my wife has gotten one and Bridget will take not long. What is the occasion?"

"I'm taking everyone out for breakfast." She said.

"Good, I'm starved and my wife hates to cook me food."

Jenna threw a towel at him as he headed upstairs. "He is just so funny, you know?" she laughed.

They spent the next half hour getting ready and they were off for breakfast. Alayna still deciding whether to call the number or not.


	2. Part Two

**PART TWO**

It was a few days later and she was home back in Hackensack. She and her sister had caught up and she'd slowly told her sister of her condition. Jenna said she be there to comfort her if anything happened and she truly appreciated that. But that day she had an appointment with Dr. Hudson and she was overwhelmed. Would she have to do dialysis straight away or would she be fine for some time yet.

"Miss Lee?" a nurse called out in the waiting room.

She'd been there for less than a few minutes and slowly went to the nurse and into the back of the office. She was scared.

"Dr. Hudson will be right with you." The woman said and left her in her seat.

She sighed, she had to keep calm.

"Alayna?" a voice said and she raised her head to greet her doctor.

"Hello Dr. Hudosn."

"I have the test results. Your heart is failing. I see that you may have a month to two months before you need to start treatment. I advise you to get things straighten away and move into the Treatment Center as soon as you can."

Her heart plummeted. She would have to leave her job.

"There is no other way?" she asked.

"Sadly, no."

She nodded, "Thank you Dr. Hudson. I shall see you in a few weeks."

"Take care Alayna." He said as she closed the door behind her and began to cry.

She wiped her face and headed for her car. She sat behind the wheel and pulled out the piece of paper. She dialed the number and listened as it rang.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hi, is Gerard there?" she asked.

"This is he."

"I don't know if you remember me or not, but you gave me your cell number and email back at the Wachovia Arena. I was -" She paused, "I wasn't certain if you wanted me to call or not."

"I remember. You gave me your umbrella."

"Yes."

"How are you? You sound upset."

She sighed, "I got bad news today. I've known about it for some time but it seems bad for me."

"You want to talk?"

"Yes, I had no idea who else to talk to. I know we don't know one another, but I..." she stopped, "It's killing me Gerard. My heart. I have heart failure."

There was silence for a brief moment, "When can you be in Allentown?"

"A few hours. I'm in Hackensack now. I would have to go home and grab a bag and such."

"Come here. I'll make sure you get through. We'll talk more once you arrive."

"Thank you Gerard. Thank you so much."

"You are quite welcome." He said and they hung up.

She sighed. She would see him again. So she left the parking lot and made her way home to Maple Lane and pulled up into the driveway of her home. Her parents were gone for the weekend and she had the house to herself except now she was leaving too. She pulled her cell out and called Derek, her boss.

"Yeah?" he answered and she laughed.

"Hi Derek, its Alayna. I need to put my two week notice in effective now. Hopefully Hannah can take my shifts."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting worse." She said, she'd told him her problems some time ago along with Hannah.

"So you're quitting?"

"I have to. I go into dialysis and it may take some time for me to get a heart, there is a waiting list. I could be out for over a year."

"But you will still have a job here Alayna. I didn't fire you when you explained your situation and I don't plan on doing it now. Take some time for yourself and relax."

"I am. I'm going to Allentown."

"You are?" he sounded surprised.

"I'm meeting up with a friend."

"Sounds serious."

"We just met but I like to know them better."

"Alright. If you need me, you know where I am."

"Thanx Derek, you're the best."

"And you're my best friend." He said and hung up.

She made her way into the house and upstairs to her room. She made a mental note on what she needed to take, except she didn't know how long she'd be gone. She packed for a week. After making sure she had all she needed and brought it downstairs, she wrote a quick note to her parents and placed it on the mirror next to the front door. She would be back, she just needed to spend as much time she could having fun before entering the treatment center.

_Three Hours Later_

She arrived in Allentown just past 5pm and parked at the Arena where the band would be playing. She strolled up to the doors and was stopped by security. She knew this would happen. "I'm Alayna."

The security guard looked her over, "Your name is not on this list young lady."

She sighed, "I'll come back. I need to make a call."

"Fine by me." He said and went back to what he was doing.

She pulled her cell out and dialed Gerard's number; it was answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Gerard?"

"No, who is this?"

"I'm a friend of Gerard's; I gave him an umbrella at the Wachovia Arena."

The voice was silent and another could be heard. The phone made a funny sound and a new voice came on the line. "Hello?"

"Hey Gerard."

"Hey, where are you? I forgot to ask your name since I was in a rush to get to practice so security won't let you in."

"It's Alayna Lee."

"Good. I'll call security and let them know. See you in a few." He said and hung up.

She smiled and places the phone back in her purse. The same security guard came over, "Sorry about the miscommunication. But come with me, the band is waiting for you."

"Thank you." She said politely.

They entered the Arena and he led her downstairs to a large sitting area. She saw Gerard and he ran to her and engulfed her into an embrace. "You made it."

"Yeah." She said faintly, "But boy is it hot out."

He laughed, "First rain, now heat. How does that sound?"

She shook her head, "Exhausting."

They took a seat on the couch and she was re-introduced. Frank grinned insanely and she wondered what was going through his head.

"How was your trip?" Gerard asked.

"Tiresome."

"You look it." He said, "You need anything."

"I'm fine." She said, "Just things are getting to me."

"I know and I want us all to talk about it. We call it group therapy and it works. I thought if you talked about it to more than just me, you could handle it better."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, "What he is saying is that I have heart failure." She paused and moistened her dry lips, "I have to be in dialysis no more than in two months."

Ray and Bob looked stunned, "And what does that mean for you?" Ray asked.

"My life gets put on hold. For how long, I don't know."

Gerard took her hand, "Are you scared."

"OH yes, I am. I am so fucking scared that it freaks me out."

The room went silent, she continued, "All my life I had no worries, no illnesses then one day my life is turned upside down and now I may not be able to do much because I'll be too sick to do it." She cried.

Gerard held her in his arms and rubbed her back. They would make sure her next two months were full of happiness and excitement, he wasn't about to let her go.

The first month had passed and Alayna and Gerard were inseparable. They had gone back to Hackensack so that she could rest more and each day Gerard visited her when her parents were out. She had kept him a secret this long; she needed to do it for a little while longer.

"How are you feeling?" he asked four weeks after she met them in Allentown.

"I'm getting worse Gerard. I feel so sick all the time."

"Maybe we should take you to the center?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered.

"I will always be with you." He said and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. "I'll be back to see you soon."

"Gerard." She said after him, "I plan on being at the center next week."

He nodded, "I'll meet you there than."

She fell back onto the couch and closed her eyes. Soon she would be sicker than ever and worried that she would lose the best thing that walked in her life.

"What's wrong with you?" she heard some time later. Her parents had come home.

"I'm ill mom." She said.

"With what?"

"I have heart failure."

Her mother who naturally was beautiful looked appalled. "You're sick?" she shrieked.

"It's not that serious mom; I am going on dialysis next week and will be at a center. I'll be fine."

"No you will not." Her father said as he marched up to her and dragged her to her feet. "Up to the attic with you." He said.

She panicked, why were they doing this? "Why?"

"Sick children like you must pay the price by God. You disobeyed him and now you must pay."

She'd never before heard him say something like that. She was scared. And as they dragged her up the attic did she realize they meant to keep her there!

"NO!" she cried. "Let me go!" she begged.

They closed the door on her. Every once in awhile they brought her some food, not much but enough and her appetite slowly declined. She felt as if she was dying.

"Why?" she cried one night as she crawled to the one corner and fell asleep, wishing she was more like her best friend Hannah.


	3. Part Three

**PART THREE**

Later that day she awoke, yawning. Her hair was falling more and more. Six months she'd been trapped in this room and she feared her life outside these walls was gone. She had lost a lot of weight and felt her bones everywhere, even her face was a mess. She cried as she said, "Oh Gerard, please remember me as I was. Who I am now is not the person you want to know." She fell asleep, wondering if he remembered her at all.

_Newark, New Jersey_

Gerard sat in the large room looking at nothing in particular. He had wondered what had happened to Alayna. When he arrived at the clinic they had told him that there was no Alayna Lee there. He was confused and made his way to her house in which he was told flat out by her parents that she had taken off. He was sick with worry.

"Gee? What's wrong?" Ray asked as he took a seat next to him.

"Alayna. Where could she be?"

"Maybe she did run off."

"How could she? She was sick Ray!"

"But you heard what her parents said."

"I never trusted them Ray. She was afraid of them somehow. Even her own sister won't speak to them. Something is terribly wrong and I know it!"

"What can you do then?"

He sighed and laid his head back, "I just don't know." He said as his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but it was the same area code as Alayna's, so he answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Gerard, my name is Hannah Thomas; I'm a friend of Alayna's. I just got news that they found her. She's in bad shape and is not expected to live."

"What?" he cried out and Ray looked at him bewildered.

"You must come here. She needs you. She's being sent to St. Mary's Hospital."

"I'm on my way."

"Good." She said and he heard a click and she was gone.

He raised his head, "They found Alayna. I need to get to Hackensack."

"What about the band? We have a concert tonight."

"Cancel it, I need to see Alayna."

"We are so going to get hit with a lawsuit if we do this."

"I don't care Ray. They found Alayna and I need to see her."

Ray backed off, he saw the anger and pain in his friend's eyes, knew that if he didn't see her and she died, Ray would blame himself.

"I'll talk to Brian and get it arranged."

"Thank you." He said.

"But I'm coming with you and if we go, the band goes, deal?"

He just nodded and lay back against the wall. He was suddenly tired and all his fear drained from him, leaving him in agony.

"Let's go." Ray said a few minutes later. He had told Bob, Mikey and Frank what was happening and they agreed that they should go as a band. Brian even agreed. He would also be with them as well as two security guards. They left the theatre in which they were suppose to play at and drove northwest to Hackensack.

_St. Mary's Hospital_

They band arrived at the hospital and made their way inside and at the front desk asked about Alayna and was led into a waiting room. Hannah recognized the band immediately.

"Gerard? I'm Hannah, I called you." She said.

"How is she?"

"We haven't gotten word yet." The man next to her said.

"This is Alex; he's a deputy on the police force here. He and a few others found Alayna locked in her own home, in the attic none the less."

Gerard swallowed hard, bile rising in his throat, "Is she alright?"

"She was still alive when we saw her. They prepped her for surgery."

"What surgery?" he asked, panicking.

"A heart transplant. You see that woman there crying? Her daughter is Alayna's twin. Somehow they were contacted and well that's all I know."

They sat in silence, over an hour passed and Dr. Hudson came out again. "She's in recovery. Two at a time and you can see her. She is a bit groggy still but she is going to be fine."

Hannah and Gerard both sighed a breath of relief.

"Who goes in first?" Frank asked.

"Hannah and Gerard." Alex said, "Though if we're quiet, we can all sneak in there."

Hannah shook her head, "You're a cop and are acting like a kid at the moment."

"We all want to see her now, what's the harm?"

She rolled her eyes and stood, "We get caught, and I'm placing the blame on you."

"Fine by me." He said and rose, kissing her on the forehead.

They entered Alayna's room. She was sleeping but they heard her breathing and her heartbeat. Gerard took a seat on her one side, Alayna on the other. Four hours had passed and Dr. Hudson entered the room and everyone scattered to hide but he caught them.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A bunch of kids waiting for their best friend to wake up." Alex said.

"And it's his fault!" Hannah said pointing to Alex.

Dr. Hudson shook his head and grinned, "I can see she is going to be in good hands after all."

"That she will be." Gerard said.

Dr. Hudson moved Hannah aside a bit and shook Alayna, "Wake up Alayna." He said.

She shifted and moved, her eyes fluttering. She groaned.

"You must open your eyes." He said again.

"Why?" she said dryly.

"You came out of surgery some hours ago and I must know that you are with us."

Her eyes opened and she muttered a curse. Hannah sniffled a laugh, "That's Alayna for you." She said.

"Go away." She groaned.

Hannah smirked, "Oh come on sis, you had heart surgery and we are scared. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I want some sleep."

Gerard grinned, "She's fine." He said and her eyes snapped open and looked to him.

Hannah growled, "Well Hell if that was going to get her to open her eyes I would've had you speak before now."

Gerard saw her shift, she looked uncomfortable, "Gerard?"

He smiled, "Hello my beautiful Alayna."

She grimaced, "I'm disgusting."

He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Your hair will come back, Hannah and I have a few wigs ordered and you'll be just as new when you leave. Besides, I love you no matter what."

The nurse helped her sit up; she was getting too sore lying down. "I love you too Gerard, just that I haven't known you for too long still, I am still uneasy saying I love you."

He took her hand into his, smiling, "Hey we can be friends if that's what you'll need. I'll be here."

Hannah sighed happily and got a look from Alayna and Alex. Alayna rolled her eyes.

"I know you will, but Miss Sis over there may not be lucky."

The room was engulfed in laughter. Alayna jumped as if realizing there were others there. "Okay, is it me or are there too many people in here?"

Dr. Hudson stepped in the room and nodded, "We asked them to wait their turns but they refused to listen. Now that you're awake, I must ask you all to leave."

Gerard watched as Alayna bit her lip, "Can Gerard and Hannah stay for just a little bit? Please?" she asked.

"Alright. Ten minutes but then you must get some sleep."

"Thank you." She said and watched as the others left the room.

She turned to them, "I need to talk to you both. I found something out the day my parents locked me in the attic. First it was my heart, but then I found out I was taken and asked for questions. They knew I needed treatment but-" she stopped and wiped tears from her eyes, "They locked me in that horrid place and I thought I lost you both."

"Oh sis!" Hannah said and hugged her friend, "No matter what I'll be here for you."

"Me too." Gerard said.

"The heart I got, belonged to my twin sister. Someone must have informed them I was on the waiting list." She stopped and let out a sob, "My sister killed herself in order to save me."

Gerard sat on her one side, Hannah on the other and they held her hands. She was shaking and the tears were falling.

"Oh Hun." Hannah said, "I am so sorry."

She placed a quick kiss on her friend's cheek, "I'll let Gerard have some time alone with you before he has to go too."

She left the room, waving before closing the door behind herself.

Gerard turned to her, "For what it's worth, no matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you." She said and placed a hand over her mouth to cover a yawn.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll be back in a few days; I got some prior engagements that I need to do."

"I'll be fine Hun, keep up your great work, you just saved my life as you have many others. Someday you'll look back and be proud of what you've accomplished."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, "I already know." And he was gone.

Alayna laid back and closed her eyes. She felt the love in her heart; Gerard had said he loved her. But would it last?


	4. Part Four

**PART FOUR**

_Three Weeks Later_

Alayna had been released from the hospital with strict orders to rest as much as she could and do some exercising when she felt like it. Though Hannah would have her moving in no time and with Gerard coming back, she wanted to be in his arms standing this time.

"You think I still look too thin?" Alayna asked as they rode in the car.

Hannah looked at her and shook her head, "Well, you aren't a size 0 anymore but a size 5 is fine by me. I can't see why people have to be so damn skinny anyways."

Alayna laughed, "Thanx a lot sis."

"Anytime." Hannah grinned.

They had arrived at Hannah and Alex's, Alex stepping out from the passenger side and helping Alayna out of the car. "We'll get her things in a bit." He said.

"Fine by me." Hannah said, skipping up to the front door and unlocking it.

Alayna rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be exhausted before I even stepped through the threshold."

"Amen to that." Alex agreed and Hannah stuck her tongue out at the both of them.

"Are you glad to be out?" he asked her, she looked pale but looked a lot better than she had.

"Yes and I am also missing Gerard. I wish he was here."

As they stepped through the door and a loud 'SURPRISE!' was heard through the room. Gerard could see the bewilderment in Alayna's face, "What the…" she stopped as she realized as she looked around the room that her friends and birth family were there.

"Gerard has something to ask you." Alex said and pushed her forward next to Gerard.

Gerard stepped up, handsome as ever and watched as she played with her wig before he took her hands. "Alayna Lee, I know we've been together less than a year and have had six months taken from us, but considering all that has happened between us, I want to marry you. So my question is, will you marry me?" he said and knelt on one knee.

She cried and nodded vigorously, "Yes, Gerard." Was all she said and the room filled with cheers.

_Take my hand, fore I cannot go on without you;_

_My heart belongs to you, never will it die;_

_Forever am I bound to you,_

_Blessed by all we have,_

_Take my hand, my love; I will never let you go._

And he never did let her go.


End file.
